Enemy or no enemy
by Azalea14
Summary: Zuko has somthing katara wants, she will do anything to get it off him but will he give it to her? My first story yet.no flams.plz. zukoxkataraxaang.


Enemy or no Enemy. 

By Azalea 

Chapter 1 

Rated: M or R 

Summary: _Zuko finds Katara's necklace and decided to return it back to her. Will Katara take it willingly or will she think it's a bait to capture the avatar? Or will unexpected love blossom? Find out … (this is a triangle love story between Aang, Katara, and Zuko) this is my first fan fiction story so go easy on me_.

((A/N: hey! just to let you know this is my first fanfic and plz no flames and be kind...Lol. (ZukoXKataraXAang). Its rated M for a reason. There's might be violence, bad language .e.t.c. Oh yeah and also this story doesn't follow the whole series and Katara hasn't noticed she is missing her necklace. The characters might not behaviour as they usually are in the Anime. I'm not good at it sorry, loll. They may be out of character. Check my profile for other updates... NO flames))

DICLAIM: I only saying this once...I don't own avatar or any of the characters in the story...I'm not putting any characters of my own in this story for now. 

Zuko sighted. He lied back on his mattress trying hard to drift of to sleep but everything he tried didn't work. He held the piece of material with a shining stone in his hand. It was a blue crystal shaped stone. It glittered in his hands. It was as if there was magical water flowing through it as it swayed each time.

This types of stones where worn by water benders from the water tribe. Some of the people used it to show love, and some to remember there loved ones.

Zuko raised his hand and took a glace at the necklace. It was really beautiful. He put it next to his bed to keep it safe. He then put the blanket over himself and drifted of to sleep. Zuko had a mission tomorrow and he needed plenty of rest. He had to return the necklace to its right full owner.

The Avatar sat on the tree above there camp site. He watched Katara and Sokko arguing. A smile slowly appeared on his blank face. It reminded him of when he and his friend argued from time to time, but those times were long gone. Aang pushed the thought away and quickly jumped of the tree and made his way towards them.

"Are you two going to be bickering all day or are we going to move on?" Aang said crossing his arms over his chest. The two siblings turned and stopped arguing. "I guess your right." Sokko muttered giving his sister an angry look. Katara ignored him and smiled at Aang, "We have to get to the earth kingdom before dawn, right?" Katara asked him. Aang had mastered water and now he needed to master earth and fire before the end of summer. And they were headed to the earth nation for a mastered bender. "Yes, and we have to get a move on or we will be late," he said as he flew to Appas settle.

Sokko put there supplies and belongings away. They all went on with Momo who was chewing on an apple. '"Appa…yip, yip!" Aang said.

The ten ton flying bison flew over the sea. It seems like the crystal blue ocean never ended and went on forever. Katara was looking over the saddle, admiring the gorgeous view. The cold air gently touched her dark skin, swaying her hair to one side. She sighted. Katara had become an excellent water bender ever since her and her brother went with Aang. She smiled thinking of the entire thing that happened when the avatar retuned. The fire nations were determined to capture the avatar in anyway, but that would never happen. Aang is a powerful bender and now he needed only two more elements to master. Mastering earth would be easy but Fire was going to be difficult.

But there was one thing that Katara didn't want to think about. What if Aang didn't master in time before summers end? What would happen if he did master them all and the war had ended …what would happen next? Would Katara and Sokko have to go home?

Katara's head was full of questions that made her worry more. Her gaze dropped and her smile turned into a frown.

"Katara are you alright?" Aang asked in concern giving Sokko in control of Appa. He made his way to Katara. Katara smiled, Turing to face him. "Of course Aang I'm alright" she said. She hated to lie to her friend but it was for his on good. But she didn't want him to worry about her when he needed to save the entire world. Making him worry was the last thing Katara wanted to do.

Aang didn't believe her completely. "You're sure nothing wrong" he asked again looking into her eyes for any clues. Katara nodded smiling at him, "Don't worry about me Aang. I'm okay".

They soon arrived on the earth kingdom. Aang landed Appa next to a forest. That way they could camp close to the market site. Sokko jumped off and walked around.

"I'll start the camp." He said as he got there stuff of Appas back. Aang got off too and helped with the camp. "I'm going to go wash up ok. I won't be long." Katara said as she walked the opposite side toward a lake she saw earlier on.

Katara saw a lake, not to big but just the right size. The water sparkled as ripples flowed. She sighed. This would be a nice place to relax for a while. She took her shoes off and put her feet in the water. Her feet where sour from all the hard work.

"Oh that feels good!" she sighed. Katara spent the next few minutes relaxing in the water.

The prince happened to be on the same island as the avatar was. Zuko's uncle, general Iroh was picking up some supplies for the ship. Zuko didn't want to waste any time on the island. He needed to capture the avatar and give back the necklace to Katara.

"Uncle, I don't want to stay more than a few hours. We might lose track of the avatar." Zuko said angrily. His uncle looked at him, "prince Zuko, you need to have to calm down. You need to relax." He said cheerfully, sipping on a cup of tea. He seemed calm considering the fact that there was a war going on.

Iroh thought he saw steam coming from Zuko's ears as he stomped past him and down the road. "Where are you going, prince Zuko?' his uncle asked. " For a walk." Zuko said as he walked away from his uncle towards the forest.

Zuko walked down the path through the forest. "I have to capture the avatar." Zuko whispered to himself, "…and give back this necklace." Zuko held his hand out holding the necklace. This was really unusual for him. He felt something in his heart when ever he looked at it. His instincts where telling him to return the necklace to her.

The prince grunted. Teenage life was more complicated than he expected. Zuko hardly acted like one either. Since he was banished by his father all he did was hunt for the avatar. As Soon as he got him, he could retune back home. Zuko gripped the necklace tighter, will he ever capture Aang? The mission seemed impossible. So why did his father give him such task? Maybe he knew that it was utterly impossible to capture him. Ever since the avatar returned Zuko had been chasing him but never seemed to succeed on this mission.

Zuko had an idea but it would mean to **_join_** the avatar on his quest. This way he could earn there trust and in no time the avatar would be in his control. But there was a disadvantage. If the fire nation found out, he would be completely banished. And his father wouldn't like the news. He would be exiled. Zuko shook his head, quickly pushing the thought away. _'There's no way I'm going to let that happen_!' Zuko thought. Forgetting he ever thought about it he started walking faster. The sooner he gave the necklace he could get on with his life, which was hunting down the avatar. And get reed of this feelings he thought he had for the wench.

After a while, Zuko neared the lake, but there was someone there. Zuko couldn't believe his luck. He had found her.

Zuko starred at Katara as she played with the water. His gaze stayed on her movements as she continued to entertain her self with the water. Zuko acutely smiled for the first time in a long time. A happy feeling fluttered in his heart, but wasn't sure why.

Katara laughed as she bended a small sphere of water then popped it. She was having too much fun to notice the presents of a familiar prince behind a bush up in the distance. Her mind was set just to relax and enjoy the flow of spring water. Katara dipped her hand into the Lake. If only someone she had to play with. A smile appeared on her face, "Maybe one day I'll have my own child to play and care for." she sighed.

It wasn't before Aang and Sokko came. They had finished unpacking there supplies. "Enjoying your self?" Sokko asked grumping still not forgetting there argument earlier. Katara turned towards him giving him a glare, "Yes I am thanks you." She said. Katara got up, dusting her clothes; "until you came!" she hissed putting her hand on her waist. Sometimes Sokko really got on her last nerve. Aang just starred at the two siblings as another argument broke up. Shaking his head slightly, he walked forward towards the lake. Aang smirked before bending a large amount of water and splashed it on Katara and Sokko. Immediately, as soon as the cold water hit them they stopped arguing. Aang started laughing looking at them, "That got you quiet, I couldn't even think with you two arguing all day!" He said rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

Katara got a smirk of her own and did the same to Aang.

"Okay you two us that magic thing of yours and leave me out!" Sokko said as he backed away waving his hand in mid air.

But that wasn't the end of there fun, both Katara and Aang bended together and splashed the water on him. After that a water fight broke and went on for long time.

Zuko watched intently from the bush. He saw them messing about and laughing. In a way he wanted to be part of the there little game but knew he couldn't. Things where the same for him these day. It seemed weird. Half of his mind wanted to go and be with them and the other wanted to capture the avatar and regain his honor. His honor meant the world to him. But he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. There where loads of questions rooming around his head, it made it difficult for him to think clearly.

Moving his body in more conformable statues, he looked at the trio. Zuko's eyes caught sight of the water peasant girl. His gaze stayed focused on her movements as she swayed from side to side, bending water. He was amazed by her ability and never in his eyes had he seen such talent. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes of off her.

Zuko felt something else, a felling he did no understand. The felling came back to him every now and then when ever he looked at Katara. Her sweet smile twisted his stomach like a not. His mind got into a complete different universe. All he could think of was that girl.

The prince reached into his left pocket and fumbled though it. His hands touched a cold surface. Zuko pulled it out slowly. He looked at the necklace_. I have to return it back…some how. _Zuko sighed. It was going to be hard but he had to. He felt it was the right thing to do.

The sky seemed to darken every minute and Katara hardly cared. She laid, facing up laughing and giggling with Aang and Sokko. They had gone from argument to a water fight. Today it seemed for Katara it got better and better. She sighed deeply. As time passed she got tiered.

"Remind me next time, I don't want to play that game again!" Sokko moaned. "Don't be such a baby! You have to admit it was pretty refreshing" Aang said getting up from his sitting position. They all got up and made there way back though the wood towards there camp.

As soon as they reached there camp site, Katara snuggled into her sleeping bag and slept for the night. Sokko did the same. Aang sat on the ground next to the bright burning fire beside his sleeping bag. He couldn't sleep.

I guess its one of those days you can't sleep.' Aang thought. He laid down on the ground, staring up the starry sky. The night sky looked so beautiful and full of life. It seemed as though it had no idea of what was happening down on Earth. The destruction the fire nation had caused to millions of lives. Aang felt it was his fault. Because of him, all this had to happen. If he hadn't disappeared for hundred years, maybe none of this would have happened.

Aang shut his eyes trying hard to sleep, but failed miserably.

"Aang, are you okay?" a sleepy voice said behind him. Aang swiftly turned around. "Katara, I didn't mean to wake you up" Aang said, as he sat up. Katara also sat up, rubbing her eyes, "why are you not asleep Aang? We've got a long day ahead of us." She said giving him a small grin.

"Cant" he replied, "I'm just nervous I guess". Katara smiled, "Don't worry. You have your friends by your side."

Aang smiled back, Katara always helped him through tough times and he was happy to have a friend like her. "Try to get some sleep" Katara said before laying back and drifting back to her dream world. Aang did the same, finally.

To be continued…

((Ok…that was a bit a fluffy ending but it was worth it. Don't worry it gets more interesting by each chapter. This must have been the longest chapter I've ever written. The plot is a bit weird, especially the part with Zuko and the necklace. Oh I must have wrote this chapter about 10 times now, at least it's good now. That's what I think but let me know what you guys think. Ok nothing else to say)) remainder: no flames plz…


End file.
